The present invention relates to a dispensing and closure system arranged at the end of a container, in particular a soft tube containing a liquid or pasty product which is delivered by pressing on said tube.
In certain fields, such as cosmetology or dermatology, it is essential to preserve the sterility of the product contained in the tube or bottle.
Therefore, it is known to introduce an antibacterial preservative into the product, be this a liquid or pasty product, such as, for example, creams, gels or emulsions.
This makes it possible to prevent bacterial product degradation, which would risk affecting the appearance, quality or smell of said product, hence the incorporation of a preservative into the product's chemical composition.
Nevertheless, these preservatives sometimes give rise to dermatological allergies.
It is known to solve this second problem by not using such preservatives and by protecting the product through the use of “airless” dispensing systems.
An airless system involves a pump mounted on a container whose volume can vary by means of a piston or a pouch actuated by the difference in pressure as the material is dispensed by the pump.
However, such devices are very complex as they require the use of a large number of pieces, i.e. approximately ten, that have to be produced and assembled.
Also known are systems using membranes that can deform elastically upon closure of an end piece, but these have the drawback of leaktightness being achieved by means of adjusting the elasticity of the material and the dimensions of the opening.
Furthermore, there is the problem of the residual product forming a dead volume in the dispensing head, this residue no longer being protected against bacteria.
To remedy this problem, end closures are known such as valves fitted on pump dispenser end pieces for pharmaceutical or cosmetological applications.
It is also known, in order to boost antibacterial protection, to mix, with the plastic forming the package and, more particularly, the dispensing head, silver ions that have the special feature of not migrating and of destroying bacteria by contact with said plastic surface charged with silver ions.
In such a case, the antibacterial action comes into play only upon close contact with the surface of the container, and not at the core.
In fact, the present invention proposes to remedy all these drawbacks, i.e. at the level of the (airless) pump, in terms of the head-protection mechanism.